Stuck in the Friendly Muck
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Thanks to an alien frog, Maxine gets in on some good dirty fun!


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Maxine was examining something near the swamp near the Grant Mansion. It appeared to be a mix of deep much and clay. It wasn't dangerous, but not easy to swim in.

"I wonder what this stuff is made of; it looks pretty strange to me," Maxine wondered. Little did she know, Bethany and Bullfrag were having a little contest. They were mud wrestling and Bullfrag was winning of course!

"Hey! I wasn't ready," Bethany giggled.

"I can't help that I'm stronger," he teased.

"C'mon! I'm ready now!" Bethany giggled, now getting ready. Maxine was right in the middle of getting a sample of the water when she turned and saw Bullfrag had Bethany but she was upside down!

"Hey! Put me down!" She laughed.

"If you don't give me a kiss for winning, I'll dunk ya!"

"Never!" She teased, now sticking her tongue out.

"Alright!" He chuckled, now making sure she held her breath before she was dunked. Her legs began swinging, but not hard enough to harm him. He then began playfully poking his fiancé around her thighs, effectively tickling her since her swimsuit was thin.

"HMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" She laughed under the muddy water. He brought her back up and she began playfully tickling behind his knees, making him laugh and buckle his knees! "Hey! HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" She said in surprise, because he accidentally dropped her back in the mud.

Maxine giggled a bit, but when he turned around and saw her, her face paled. When she was Wild Child, he almost caught her! She recognized him as the Plumber who almost got her on more than one occasion!

"I remember you! You were Wild Child!" He said, now getting a very close look at her.

Maxine began slowly backing up, but she then saw him stretch out his tongue and grab her around her waist! "HEY! LET ME GO!"

"Not until we talk. I'm Bullfrag and this is…" he began giggling because currently Bethany was still stuck in the mud and only her bum and legs were showing. She was wiggling to get free, but it only made her look a bit funny. And it didn't help that her fiancé started playfully poking her.

"MMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHM!" she giggled under the mud.

"Sorry babe, but I can't help it!" Bullfrag chuckled, now tickling her wiggling and helpless toes.

"MULLMAG! MELP ME! MET ME MOUT MOF MERE!" She begged, now wiggling more. He smiled and helped pull her free. She turned and gave him a playful glare and poked him too, making him chuckle.

"You cheeky little frog. How dare you take advantage of me when I'm stuck!"

"Well I could have just watched your struggle," he smiled slyly, now poking her more. In response to that, he laughed as she pounced on him and began tickling him. Maxine tried to move back, but she was gently pulled back to the pond's edge because Bullfrag still had her in his tongue. Bethany looked over and blushed, now seeing they had a small audience.

"Oh! H-hello there," Bethany smiled. "What's your name?"

"Maxine," she grunted, trying to get free. "Let me go!"

"Not until we get better acquainted," came the gentle reply. Maxine then squealed as she was pulled ankle deep in the water.

"LET ME GO!"

"Will you agree to come on your own or do I have to make you?" Bullfrag challenged. Maxine struggled more, but there came another tug and now she was knee-deep in the water.

"Cut it out! I don't want to get muddy!"

"Well then, if you promise not to run I will let you go," Bullfrag said.

"I promise!" Maxine begged.

"Good, now come on over here," Bullfrag beckoned with his finger. Maxine obeyed and was soon glomped by the large frog as he released her from his tongue!

"HEY! LET ME GO!" She squeaked.

"Easy there…we just want a hug," Bethany teased, now walking over and hugging her too. Now Maxine was very muddy, but she couldn't help but laugh as they began blowing raspberries in her neck and face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NAHAHAAHHAAHAHW STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAP!" Maxine begged, playfully pushing on their faces.

"Sorry, we can't hear you," Bethany teased.

"And we're not letting you go hon." Bullfrag chuckled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAWHWHWHWHWHWHHWWHY!"

"Because I don't want you to be afraid; you are no longer Wild Child. You are a part of my family," Bullfrag grinned, now picking up the muddy girl in his arms.

"And now we all are going to have a swim in the bathtub to clean us up," Bethany smiled, now ushering them towards the house. Within a few moments, they all jumped in the tub with their swimsuits still on. At that same time, Madison walked in and saw the commotion.

"What's going on?" Madison asked.

"We are what's going on!" Bethany giggled, now reaching out and grabbing her ankle. Madison soon tumbled to the floor. "No need to be scared. C'mere and join us!"

"I-I can't!" Madison said. "I have…uh…homework!"

"Get back here you!" Bethany insisted, now pulling her a bit more. Soon, Madison was in the water and she and her sister were being tickled to pieces by their aunt and uncle!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!"

"QUIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHT IT!"

After a few moments, the adults stopped and helped the girls out and dry off.

"Better?" Bullfrag smiled.

"Y-Yes," Maxine panted out.

"Good, now it's time for s'mores." Bethany grinned, now helped the girls dry off a bit more before they all went to change and have some delicious s'mores!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
